1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat resin carrier, versatile and with a simple construction, that is mounted on the front and/or rear of a straddle type four wheeled all-terrain vehicle (so called A.T.V) and to the support structure for this carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional type of carrier generally used to hold baggage on a four wheeled all-terrain vehicle is made of steel pipe formed in a grid and fastened to and supported by the vehicle frame [Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-207855, etc.].
There are also known to be carriers, for example, in which a resin fender and carrier are of an integrated construction in order to reduce the number of parts and make the carrier more lightweight, [Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-58365]; in which a flat board is placed on a carrier to make it easier to load baggage (U.S. Design Patent No. 378,080); and in which a container is mounted on a rear frame at the vehicle rear to improve the convenience of baggage transport [Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H3-14780].
The construction such as that in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-207855, in which steel pipe is used to form a grid, is the simplest configuration for a carrier. However, it limits the size, type, shape and other properties of the baggage that can be accommodated, and in some ways it is inconvenient for loading and transporting baggage. In many cases a separate container, platform or other means is required.
When the carrier and fender are integrated as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-58365, the weight and number of parts are both reduced, but carrier functions and attributes such as size are limited by the shape of the fender.
When a container is mounted on the rear frame, as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.H3-14780, the configuration is excellent for loading and transporting luggage, but the structure is complex and the cost is high.
When the carrier is a flat board, as in U.S. Design Patent No. 378,080, the configuration is simple and baggage can be loaded easily. However, making the carrier merely a flat surface diminishes its versatility in terms of fastening baggage and attaching containers to accommodate small items. Moreover, if the flat carrier is of resin to make it lighter and easier to manufacture, problems remain such as how to ensure the rigidity and strength of the carrier, how to ensure that the carrier remains attached to the vehicle, and how to hold the baggage on the carrier.